Dean's Wish
by Creaturess of the Night
Summary: This story is about what is Dean's secret wish. He shares it with Lisa before he leaves town. What does he reveal to her? Read to find out. Please review also. Rated T for safety. Set in Season 3 of Supernatural.


**Hello readers. Here I am again with yet another new story. This is my first completed Supernatural story and I Though I would share it with you guys. I hope you guys like it. Please read and review. This is set around the time Dean's deal is up. **

Dean sat on the bed and just stared at the motel wall. Sam was sound asleep but Dean found that he couldn't sleep. So instead he just sat and stared at the wall. He was thinking about Lisa and Ben. He wished so badly that he could just stay with them but with his deal ending his life in a little while how could he. He had lied to Lisa, not completely but a little bit. When he told her that it wasn't his life, it was not the whole truth. The truth was that even though it was not his life he wished so much that it was. He looked at the time and saw that it was only 8 in the morning. They hadn't left Indiana yet so he could still see her. He grabbed his car keys and slipped out of the motel room without Sam waking up.

He got in the Impala and drove to Lisa's house hoping that she was awake. He really needed to talk to her, just talk to someone and he figured that he would tell her why he couldn't stay. He parked across the street and sighed in relief when he saw the kitchen light on. He ran across the street and up the stairs of the house. He walked over to the door and knocked waiting patiently for her to answer. She opened the door and Dean saw the shock present on her face. She asked "Dean, what are you doing here? I thought you were leaving." Dean replied "I am later but I wanted to talk to you first." She looked at him confused and said "We already talked though."

He replied "I know, but there is so much I didn't tell you that I want to." She looked at him and said "Come in then." She stepped aside as he stepped into the house and she closed the door behind him. She led him to the kitchen and gestured for him to sit down at the table. He sat down and she asked "Would you like anything? Coffee? Toast? Anything?" He shook his head and replied "No, for once food is the furthest thing from my mind." She sat down across from him and said "Okay then, so tell me what is on your mind." He replied "I did not tell you the whole truth yesterday Lisa." She asked "What didn't you tell me?" He replied "When I said that this life isn't for me I did not tell you that I wish it could be. I never told Sam this, but I wish that I had a home to call my own, and a family but I can't have any of that." She asked "Why not?"

Dean replied "Because of my job, and because of this deal I made." She asked "What deal?" He replied "There are more than just changelings out there Lisa, there is: demons, witches, spirits, gods, werewolves, vampires, and a lot more. Sam and I hunt all of those things. Up until last year we had been hunting this one demon for twenty some years." She stared at him her eyes open wide. He said "My dad had started hunting it before he died because it killed our mom. Then when it possessed him and tried to kill me I lost a lot of blood so Sam was taking us to the hospital because he shot my dad in the leg to get rid of the demon instead of killing him. But we were hit by an tractor-trailer and the accident was very bad and I was the worst one. So my dad made a deal with the demon to save me. The deal was his soul, and the gun we had to kill him to save me."

Lisa looked at him and Dean was kind of curious when he saw tears in her eyes. He continued on saying "We ended up getting the Colt back which was the gun that could kill anything and we started hunting the thing down, but still doing jobs in between. Sam started having these psychic powers like vision and telekinesis and we discovered that he wasn't the only one like that. The demon had killed their moms the same way he did ours and was trying to find the best person for the good vs. evil war which Sam and I are right in the middle of." Even though Lisa didn't say anything he could still tell that she was listening and he was thankful for that. Thankful that he could tell someone this other than Sam. He continued on saying "The yellow-eyed demon which was the one doing all this kidnapped Sam and brought him to some ghost town along with the other kids just like him. Me and a family friend Bobby searched 3000 miles for him and finally somehow or other I got an image of something in the town that Bobby recognized and also recognized what town it was from. So we went there and when we arrived Sam was killed by one of the people that was kidnapped and I couldn't handle him dying either so I made a deal with a cross-road demon."

Lisa looked at him with shock but also there were still tears sparkling in her eyes. She asked "What deal did you make?" Dean swallowed the lump of tears growing in his throat as he replied "A one a lot like my dad's. My soul to save Sam's and the cross-road demon only gave me a year to live and my year is almost up. So no matter how much I want to stay with you and Ben I can't because my year is almost up." She wiped away the tears that slid down her cheeks and asked "Even though you want to stay you don't want to just be here for a year and then leave?" Dean nodded and replied "Yeah that is exactly it. Especially because I'm not going heaven." She looked at him her eyes wide and asked "You're not?" He shook his head and replied "Midnight the day my year is up hell hounds are going to come and drag me to hell." She whispered "Oh, my god Dean."

He nodded and replied "Yes, and a couple of demons that I've crossed paths with have told me what hell is like." Lisa stared at him and that is when Dean felt a tear slide down his cheek. He said "The one just told me that all the demons we fight were once human but they were in hell so long that they forgot what that is like and that's what she told me is going to happen to me. And so far she is the only one we have met and she has met that remembered what it was like to be human. I haven't told Sam that or the fact that I'm scared to death of going down there. I do not want to become the thing that we hunt Lisa." She whispered "There could be some way that you will be the exception like her and remember what it is like to be human. Is there any way to get out of this deal?" Dean shook his head and wiped away a few tears that slid down his cheek and replied "No, if I break the deal then Sam dies." She asked "Is there any way to save you?" Dean replied "We're trying but so far we haven't been lucky. The deal looks inevitable." She asked "Is there anything else you can do?" Dean shook his head and replied "No. I am going to hell one way or another." She asked "How close is it to your year being up?" Dean replied "About 5 months." She said "I wish you could have found another way to save your brother." He replied "Me too. But I was desperate and it was the only way I could think of. The only way I could possibly get out of hell is the gates to hell. But if we open the gates of hell again then there is bound to be way more evil things coming out instead of me." She asked "Again? They've been open before?" Dean nodded and replied "Accidentally. We closed them but not before a few hundred evil sons a bitches escaped. That would be the only way I could get out I'm sure but I do not want any more escaping."

She asked "How do you know that's the only way out?" Dean replied through the lump of tears growing in his throat "That was the only way my dad got out." Lisa wiped away some tears and said "I want to help you so bad Dean, but I have no idea what to do." He smiled grimly and replied "You helped a lot by just sitting here and listening. Just by caring, you helped." She asked "How do those things help?" He replied "Because I know that when the 5 months end I'm going to hell and it helped a little talking about it. And I'm pretty sure that it will also help that you care because that way it will make it easier to remember what it's like to be human." She said "I just wish there was a way I could save you, no one deserves to go to hell because they were saving their brother." He replied "I know it's not fair but a deal is a deal. It's a binding contract. No one forced me to make the deal, I summoned the demon and offered the deal and then sealed it knowing that she only gave me a year."

Lisa looked at him and Dean felt tears sliding down his cheeks that his father had died to save him and he threw it away for the same exact reason. He hoped that Sam would not find out until the deal was almost up because he not stand the thought of Sam finding out and hating him for it. Lisa got up and went over to him. She pulled him out of his seat and he let her. She wrapped him in his arms and Dean returned the embrace finding some comfort in her arms. He did not want to move ever from this spot.

Dean whispered "If you could make one wish in the whole world what would it be?" Dean could feel her tears running down her neck as she replied "I would wish that you could get out of your deal and spend the rest of your life how you want to." Dean said "That is so sweet of you." Lisa pulled back to wipe away the tears that just kept sliding down his cheeks. She asked "What would you wish for?" Dean stared into her eyes and said softly "I would wish for a life free of hunting and with you and Ben. A life with a family in a house I can call my own." Lisa smiled and Dean whispered "That is my secret desire and wish." She hugged him tight and told him "I hope you get it." Dean whispered "I hope I do someday. Who knows maybe I will." He saw that the sun was rising and he knew that he had to get back to Sam before he woke up and wondered where he was.

Dean pulled back and said "I have to go before Sam wakes up and realizes I am gone." Lisa replied "I hope to see you here again someday. I will pray for you every day." Dean smiled sadly and said "I do not want to leave this moment at all." She smiled sadly and replied "Me either." He looked at her and leaned down and kissed her. She instantly kissed him back and when they pulled away both had tears in their eyes. Dean looked into Lisa's eyes and cupped her cheek. He said "Goodbye Lisa." She whispered "Goodbye Dean." Dean stared into her eyes as he replied "I love you Lisa." She smiled and replied "I love you too Dean." He kissed her forehead before taking a deep breath and walking out the door. Dean got in his Impala putting his emotions off to deal with at another time because at that moment he needed to be a hunter again and that meant not letting your emotions get in the way. Lisa watched him drive away and could not help but think about Dean's wish.


End file.
